Pocket fairy
by Zervis
Summary: Dans un monde remplit de créatures étranges, une jeune fille décide de partir à l'aventure accompagnée de son fidèle nymphali. Elle découvrira de féroces maîtres d'arènes, démontera une organisation maléfique, dont le boss aurait le pouvoir de se transformer en dragon, selon la légende, et qui sait, peut-être tombera-t-elle amoureuse de son ami d'enfance ?


Chapitre 1: Souvenir

* * *

Fais donc attention !,me dit une dame que je venais de bousculer par mégarde, trop concentrée sur "ma course".  
-Excusez moi!,répondis-je tout en continuant à courir.  
Les mains remplis de sacs plastiques contenant potions, baies et profiteroles qui risquaient de s'écraser sur le sol à chaque instants, ainsi que le souffle court, je me précipitais avec hâte en prenant bien soin de rester sur le gravier de la route menant jusque chez moi, pour ne pas tomber sur un pokemon sauvage.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

J'aperçus alors au loin une grande bâtisse faite exclusivement de bois et de pierres, tellement grande qu'on aurait dit un manoir. Je souris, puis je redoublai d'effort essayant d'oublier un peu la douleur qui lançait dans mes bras du aux nombreux sacs plastiques que je portais.

Aujourd'hui, je ne dois surtout pas arriver en retard.

Je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres maintenant, j'étais tellement heureuse !

Aujourd'hui, sera un des meilleurs jours de ma vie !

Je souris à cette pensée, puis fis encore quelques pas avant de me figer net. Quelqu'un venait de m'appeler. Je regardai à droite, puis à gauche, quand j'aperçus un petit garçon de mon âge, me faisant un signe de la main.

\- Ah, ce n'est que toi...disais-je rassurée.  
Le garçon me regarda, les sourcils froncés, puis fis une moue triste (adorable soit dit en passant).

-Comment ça "ce n'est que toi" ? T'es pas contente de me voir ?

Je soufflais, posant les sacs plastiques que je tenais sur le sol.

-Bien sur que si ! J'avais juste peur que ce soit quelqu'un de la pension qui m'appelait pour m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle...,annonçais-je.

Après mes paroles, mon ami se mit à réfléchir, ce qui me paru assez bizarre sur le coup -il faut savoir qu'en temps normal, il ne sait pas se servir de son cerveaux- puis me regarda d'un air triste.

-Eh ben justement...tu es arrivée trop tard...

J'ouvris grand les yeux.

-Q-QUOI ? Hurlais je presque, manquant m'étouffer.

-Désolé...

Je baissai alors la tête, puis je sanglotai. Environ une minute se passa ainsi, quand mon ami éclata de rire. Je relevais la tête, ne comprenant pas la raison de son fou rire soudain.

-Je rigolais ! T'aurais du voir ta tête !Me dit-il, toujours un peu amusé par la situation.

Je fus d'abord soulagée, puis prise d'une grande colère.

-Baka ! Lançais-je d'un ton sec, me dirigeant à pas rapide vers la grande bâtisse devant moi.  
Le garçon s'arrêta alors de rire, puis me suivit, je pouvais entendre ses bruits de pas sur le gravier.

-Attends moi, Luce ! Je...je m'excuse...!, annonça-t-il, d'une voix culpabilisante.

Je m'arrêtai, ce que je n'aurais pas du faire, puisque, cherchant à me rattraper, il s'était élancé tellement vite qu'il me tomba dessus. Nous finîmes tout deux par terre, l'un sur l'autre, en nous dévisageant. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi.  
-Heu...Luce ?

-O-oui ?

-Pourquoi t'es toute rouge ? T'es malade ?

Sentant en effet mes joues rougir, je détournai mon regard du sien, avant de me lever, brusquement.

-On...on va être en retard ! Disais-je, avançant rapidement vers le bâtiment juste devant moi.

-T'es bizarre, Luce...me dit-il simplement en m'emboîtant le pas.

Je n'eus alors pas le temps ni l'envie de lui répondre, voyant ma mère sur le palier de la porte en bois de la pension.

-Maman ! Crais-je presque, en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Doucement, ma puce. Me dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

Elle se tourna alors vers mon ami -ou plutôt meilleur ami- et lui fit un sourire.

-Oh, Natsu ! Tu veux aussi venir voir ? Lui demanda ma mère.

Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête puis regarda ma mère, un peu hésitant.

-Hmmm...oui, je vais venir ! Dit-il, décontracté.

À l'entente de ses paroles, je fis un grand sourire, pendant que ma mère réfléchissait.

-Mais...tu ne devais pas aller voir ton pokemon ? Lui demanda-t-elle, à priori inquiète.

Il écarquilla les yeux, je devinais alors qu'il avait -encore- oublié.

-Heu...c'est pas grave, il ne dira rien ! Anonça-t-il, toujours décontracté.

-Hm...bon, si tu en es si sur ! Lui dit-elle en nous laissant entrer dans la pension.

Ah ! C'est vrai ! Je ne vous ai pas dit à propos de Natsu ! Alors, il faut savoir qu'il est orphelin et qu'il n'a jamais connu ses parents, mais il a toujours vécu ici, il a d'ailleurs grandi avec les jeunes du village et connait chacun des habitants de celui-ci depuis qu'il est né.

Mais depuis deux ans, il prétend qu'un pokemon légendaire vient le voir de temps à autre, pour lui parler, jouer avec lui ou même lui ramener à manger. Tous les habitants du village n'en croient pas un mot; les adultes pensent qu'il s'est surement créé un ami imaginaire pour combler l'absence de ses parents, les plus jeunes pensent simplement qu'il veut se la péter. Les seuls à le croire sont moi, ma mère et mon père (bien que lui aussi commence à douter), malgré cela, il continue de l'affirmer et ne se soucie pas de la pitié qu'on les habitants du village à son égard.

Mais revenons à l'instant présent, ou je risque d'être en retard !

Je commence à marcher vite à travers les couloirs de la pension de mes parents, appartenant autrefois à mes grands-parents, sous le regard heureux de Natsu.  
Le jardin de la pension ne contenait aucun pokemon pour l'occasion, à l'exception d'un seul: un evoli.

-Oh, Lucy, tu arrives juste à temps ! Me dit un homme à la carrure assez imposante dont les cheveux parfaitement coiffés en arrière font penser à la couleur des blés. Mon père.

Je lui fis un grand sourire, puis regardai attentivement l'oeuf que cachait l'evoli avec sa queue, il fallut uniquement quelques minutes pour que l'oeuf se décida enfin à se briser, laissant ainsi sortir un bébé évoli.  
Je restai émerveillée face à ce spectacle, c'étais la première fois que je voyais un oeuf Pokemon éclore !  
Je senti alors une main se poser sur ma tête, puis je me retournai, c'était ma mère.  
Elle aussi, était heureuse. Elle se baissa à ma taille.

-Quand il sera un peu plus grand, ce sera ton pokemon ! Me dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je la regardais, les yeux pétillants.

-V-vraiment ?! Dis-je, dans une joie des plus totale.

Elle hocha la tête, je ne pu laisser échapper un grand "yes !". Puis nous regardâmes encore un peu le petit évoli, tous ensemble, Natsu, moi, ma mère et mon père, alors que les autres employés étaient parties voir les autres pokemon.

* * *

 **Fin du 1er chapitre ! J'ai énormément d'idées prometteuses pour cette histoire, mais je risque de publier trèèès lentement, puisqu'il y a plein de petits détails concernant la suite auxquelles je n'ai pas vraiment pensé.** **Enfin bref, j'espère que ce premier chapitre (qui est plus une sorte de prologue, en fait) vous auras plus !**


End file.
